


Deep Blue, Need You Eyes

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Cuddling, Everybody Wants Leo Challenge, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Flirting, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lust, M/M, No Sex, Playful Leo, Pre-Season/Series 05, Semi-OOC, Sexual Tension, Teenage lust, Underage Drinking, au-ish, established Leo/Casey, idk how to tag this, post space arc, semi love/hate relationship, semi-public sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Casey spends some time thinking and Leo offers his help warming up.Day 5 of the Everybody wants Leo challenge: Casey!Winner for the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge 2019-2020! (Badge inside)Winner of the 2019 Adult Fanfiction Awards! 3rd place for Steamiest Slash! (Badge coming soon)
Relationships: Casey Jones/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559554
Kudos: 24
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Deep Blue, Need You Eyes

Casey Jones wasn’t very romantic. Being raised in a divorce and drug-torn family didn’t exactly breed the most sentimental of characters, especially not when a ten year boy’s only close adult role model is his father, who had been slowly descending into minor alcoholism since age 25. Even still, Casey knew a crush when he felt one and this wasn’t it.

He’d been sixteen, barely, when he’d been dragged into the world of mutants and ninjas by a beautiful redhead. April was sweet, cute, feisty and strong-willed. _Amazing_. He’d been smitten from the moment they met. It hadn’t lasted, though. After they returned from space, at age seventeen, he’d noticed a significant change in his feelings toward her. They still got along, he still craved her attention, but it wasn’t like it once was. This new feeling was the same one he felt for Raph—it was camaraderie, _friendship_ instead of courtship. He didn’t want her anymore, not like he used to. He’d changed, grown into himself some, and she had too.

April hadn’t ever really wanted him anyway; she’d always had a softspot for Donnie and even Casey could tell, in his most crush-struck of moments, that the bond between turtle and psychic would win out over any bond she formed with a human male. Donnie and April were made for each other, it seemed, even if they never really admitted it. Casey was not for April, and April was not for Casey.

Alone on a rooftop in the middle of September, the young man thought about the most recent events in his life. He’d watched himself climbed onto a strange spaceship with a strange alien cyborg-thing in less than five minutes after a life-or-death fight. It had sobered him, so to speak, made him see how immature and reckless—thoughtless, even—he’d been in regards to his own well-being. People say it takes a long time for someone to change. Casey Jones found himself changed in less than two weeks.

He brought his beer—pilfered from his father’s nearly-overflowing mini-fridge—up to his lips with a deep sigh.

Casey sat in silence for several long minutes, thinking. He thought a lot these days, always seeming to find something or another to ponder or mull over or stress about. It was getting annoying, to say the least.

“You do know that its the middle of September, right?”

He turned around slowly, using an arm to support himself to keep from slipping off the ledge. He’d gotten more or less used to Leonardo sneaking up on him on nights like these. Something kept drawing them together, otherwise Casey would have stopped hanging out on the same block days ago.

“And you’re out here without so much as a sweatshirt on.” The quirked eye ridge and crossed arms bespoke of displeasure, but the leader’s tone was teasing, playful even. It caused something warm to slither through the human.  
“Yeah, well, I kinda figured someone’d come find me keep me nice and toasty.” the gap in his teeth showed as he shot the other a feral grin. “Guess I was right?”

Leo glared but stalked toward him nonetheless. “You’re helpless, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Guess I have no choice then.”

Leonardo promptly sat flush against the other’s side, wrapping long green arms around slim, soft waist as he flung his long legs over Casey’s thighs. His beak went to the human’s jawline and he stayed there, chuckling at the light scent of arousal.

“Mm… _Helpless_.” he moaned, giggling as the air rushed from his companion’s lungs.

“I hate you.” Casey declared, wrapping an arm around the turtle’s shell to pull him closer. Even that nearness wasn’t enough to chase away his goosebumps. “Your little friend doesn’t.” A green thigh pressed against his groin, rubbing back and forth over the growing tent as the teens shifted against each other, one moaning and the other purring softly.

Leo’s head popped up in the hockey player’s field of view, oceanic eyes pulling at that warmth in his gut and dragging it ever higher, strengthening it.

“I really hate you.”

He never meant those words less.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here).
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux
> 
> Badge for the challenge!  
> 


End file.
